


Bit by Bit

by dem_bones91



Series: DB What if Compilations [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon -Manga/Anime & Movie Combination, Childhood Friends, DBA and DB related game lore is also included in this mess, Deliberate OOC, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Major deviations from canon, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags Until Relevant, Past Character Death, Rating May Change, Saiyan transformation reworked, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, This is roughly based on the plotlines in z super and gt, original plotlines mixed in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dem_bones91/pseuds/dem_bones91
Summary: AU. After Goku's battle with Freeza, Gohan and the remaining survivors of Namek are transported to Earth and get readjusted to their lives before the incident. After Piccolo nearly dies, Gohan feels guilty and invites him to stay at his house. Much to Gohan's surprise his mother obliges.  Gohan finds himself feeling inadequate in the eyes of his family and hopes to prove himself only to discover there may not be a future anymore. Can Gohan save the future or will he be dragged by the past?





	Bit by Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emerald and Onyx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326599) by [The_Dragon_Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em). 
  * Inspired by [Forging Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191423) by [ClothesBeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam). 
  * Inspired by [Apartment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526685) by J.L.Lunar. 
  * Inspired by [I Didn't Ask For This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526688) by J.L.Lunar. 
  * Inspired by [Dyslexilimerance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526691) by Beldam. 
  * Inspired by [How Great it is to be Loved by You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526694) by Pic's-Pixie. 
  * Inspired by [Silent One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526697) by Destyni Daydreamweaver. 
  * Inspired by [Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526700) by winterschild. 
  * Inspired by [Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526703) by My Little Lolita. 
  * Inspired by [Back Against the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526706) by Winterswild. 
  * Inspired by [Villainous Videl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527006) by Arglefumph. 
  * Inspired by [Too Close for Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527009) by Fleabee. 

> First and foremost, this is a fanfic that is going to cover several what-if scenarios. The important one: What if Gohan and Piccolo developed a relationship during the scope of a Dragonball-esque plotline?
> 
> Second: one half of this fanfic is going to be a rewrite/rework of Dragonball cue the reason why I said Dragonball-esque plotline as opposed to simply Dragonball. Some things are just going to be completely different independent of the plotline especially the whole concept of power levels and Super Saiyan forms. I'm also rewriting characters, concepts, relationships and plotlines from DB, DBS, DBGT, DBZA, various DB what-ifs, DBmovies and DBgames.

Upon arriving on Planet Namek, many things had transpired for Goku. Between confronting the Ginyu Force and being placed in a healing tank, searching for his friends, finding Vegeta's dying body nothing could have prepared him for confronting Freeza.

The man recalled an exchange he had with his new teacher, King Kai. King Kai was a round blue elf-like being that wore black glasses and a black beanie that covered two antennae. As clothing he wore a red long sleeved shirt under a black dress-like top with yellow and red stripes that embelished the necks and the edges of the sleeves. In the middle of his top was two kanji symbols that read 'World King.'

Long after training with King Kai, after the two saiyans had come to Planet Earth to look for the dragon balls, he had proceeded to follow his friends to Planet Namek in hopes to revive them.

King Kai had managed to get ahold of him just as he had arrived on the planet. Finally contacting him through telepathy.

"Whatever you do, you must never confront Freeza. Promise me, Goku."

Goku sighed.

Despite everything that had transpired from new technique to the revelations of his saiyan heritage, he was uncertain of the outcome.

'That might be out of my power, King Kai.'

The first thing that Goku did was send a kick to the frost demon's face sending Freeza flying.

After collecting himself to his feet, Freeza pointed his index finger towards Goku.

"Goku, don't block it," Krillin said from where he was hiding. He had Gohan on his side. The two looked bewildered at the sight of him.

Freeza fired an energy blast which the saiyan easily deflected to the side. It was quite easy after focusing his ki outside his body. Mr Popo had taught him that when he had been training at Kami's place before confronting Piccolo during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

Most of their lessons in ki control required deep meditation and intimate knowledge of the way his body worked.

It required transferring his energy to specific parts of his body putting them under strain and draining him of most of his preserves. in conclusion, Goku couldn't deflect Freeza's energy blasts forever. Carefully he observed the frost demon even as Freeza managed to smash into him with his tail.

Goku quickly recovered flying towards him only to be smacked back again.

'Why can't I hit him?'

Mr Popo had warned him about this latent frustration that always accompanied their battles while training.

The two had been sparring for a while, Mr Popo tanking the hits that Goku was giving him with his arms up blocking his punches and kicks.

Goku concentrated on filtering his ki through his punch sending him flying.

Mr Popo got to his feet.

"You concentrated your ki in that attack didn't you?"

"Sorry."

"If you continue to brute force your way through your opponents you are not always going to get the upper hand on them. Eventually your energy level will reach it's peak and you will have to rely on other skills to get the upper hand."

Freeza's fired another energy blast from a distance interrupting his train of thought.

Inwardly Goku groaned in frustration.

'It's no good. No matter what happens I just can't damage him.'

He deflected the energy blast and pondered what he could do.

Eventually he settled on kaioken, a technique that could boost his strength at the cost of stamina.

He managed to land a punch of the frost demon sending him flying. His arm began to throb as he clutched it with his left hand.

Quickly Freeza had got to his feet but Goku continued to fight even when the throbbing began to develop into pain.

Doing kaioken so often did tremendous strain to Goku's muscles. He felt his arms were about to fall from his shoulders.

"Tired already. Here I was only fighting at 1 percent of my true power," Freeza said.

His accomplishments never seemed so petty until he met Freeza. Years of training seemed to have gone to waste in that instant.

Now that he was here, Goku was unable to get the upper hand on his opponent. Why did he have to get the upper hand? Freeza was threatening his friends.

Though Goku was plowing through opponents with complex strategies, he grew frustrated with how persistent the frost demon was.

'How am I supposed to beat him if I can't do it? Everyone is depending on me.It's such a waste going against him like this when I can't even fight him at full power. How does he use it?'

His accomplishments never seemed so petty in the face of Freeza. Years of training seemed to have gone to waste. What more did he have to live for if he was so weak?  
Master Roshi's word crept back on him.

"In this world, they'll always be someone stronger than you."

'If only there was some cool techniques I could use to get the upper hand. What if he has some techniques that I could learn? Maybe I could use one of them against him. I have to become stronger no matter what the risk.'

'I didn't get this far by giving up. If Freeza can beat me, this will all be for nothing.'

Goku sighed.

"Only a coward fights at their lowest level. Fight me with your full power," he said, before gritting his teeth.

Freeza smirked.

"You asked for it."

The frost demon flew up to him and plowed into him with brisk punches.

Goku couldn't muster the strength to lift his arms to block his attacks and was sent flying.

He wiped the blood from his lower lip as he collected himself.

'At this point my only option is the spirit bomb. Every time I get close to him I can't even damage him. I'm sorry Mr Popo but this is my only option.'

Goku lifted his hands in the air.

Freeza powered up an energy beam and shot it off just as Piccolo countered it with a ki blast.

"Piccolo, you and Krillin keep him distracted. I have a plan to finish him off," Goku said.

Time transpired slowly as Piccolo attempted to confront him. Gohan felt his heart racing as he saw Piccolo fighting with Freeza.

His shoulders were tense as he saw Piccolo quickly dodging Freeza's energy blasts.

"Piccolo is going to be fine, Gohan," Krillin said, his hand resting on Gohan's left shoulder for support.

As time passed though, Gohan noticed that the energy blasts were coming in quicker. Gohan knew it was more likely that the namekian was slowing down.

Most of his energy reserves were used in fighting Freeza earlier and none of it could be used to increase his speed or elevate his defenses.

Krillin looked up in the air. The spirit bomb was gradually becoming larger as time passed.

"Goku, hurry up. Piccolo can't hold him off forever."

Freeza lunged towards him with a swift upper cut.

"Piccolo, look out!" Gohan shouted.

Piccolo's eyes were alert but he didn't have the time to dodge as Freeza caught him on the bottom of his chin.

Goku tossed the accumulated energy at Freeza.

Bulma who was stranded on an isolated side of the planet was blown back by the impact. Krillin who had been clinging onto Gohan while his other hand was clinging onto the ground was also sent flying. Piccolo was sent straight into the water.

Krillin and Gohan managed to find purchase on a rock as they looked on at the massive crater that Goku had caused to the planet. The water was seeping into the hole.  
Piccolo's hand emerged clinging to land as he pulled himself up.

"Look Krillin, it's Piccolo," Gohan said.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, sweat beading down his face.

With his other hand he dragged Goku to the surface onto the ground.

Goku panted heavily.

Krillin looked on and let out a sigh of relief.

"Goku!"

Gohan smiled.

"Yay, it's my dad. He's alive."

The two laughed before they shared an embrace. Piccolo shared in the laughter chuckling a bit to himself.  
Goku struggled to get to his feet. He could barely make out a small familiar looking figure running towards him.

"DAD!"

Something horrible nagged at him from the corner of his skull, pulsing inside his head.

His heart raced, the horrible energy hadn't disappeared.

The boy distracted him with a warm embrace.

"Go-han?" he said.

Gohan clutched him tighter.

Goku chuckled stroking his son's hair.

"Hey sorry to make you worry."

Krillin smiled.

"Goku, your spirit bomb was just awesome. It was so huge."

"That's because it was filled with the energy of every living creature in the solar system."

Gohan pulled away.

"I gotta admit I thought that I'd never see you again."

Piccolo smiled.

"Surely you must have had more faith in your father than that."

Gohan looked up at him and their eyes met. The boy couldn't help but reciprocate his smile.

"Well guys if we leave right now it'll take us just about five days to get home," Goku said.

Krillin's eyes widened and his voice quivered.

"What is it Krillin?" Goku asked.

Freeza stepped out from the water covered with tiny scuff marks. His left eye closed as the top of his eyelid bled a little bit. Other than that the frost demon sustained no damage.  
He pointed his finger straight Goku. An energy blast shot straight from his finger.

Piccolo shoved Goku out of the way as it shot straight through his right breast before he collapsed forward into the ground.

Gohan collapsed to his knees beside him."

"No," he stammered. Gohan felt his lungs constrict and his eyes sting. "Piccolo."

Goku clenched his fist.

'I got distracted. I should have prioritized looking for Freeza. I can't risk losing Krillin or Gohan.'

His heart began to race as he looked on at Freeza. Goku didn't dare turn back as he addressed his son.

"Find Bulma and take the spaceship I used to get as far away from here as you can."

Freeza smirked.

"If you think your little friends can escape me you're sadly mistaken."

'That's what you think.'

Quickly Goku gathered energy between his two hands.

The frost demon's finger shot out.

Goku's heart raced and his mouth dropped. His body felt numb.

'Move, d-mn it.'

One of his lessons with Mr Popo came to mind. It so happened that one day, Mr Popo had set aside a life sized doll of Goku.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Today you'll be fighting this doll."

"Why?"

"It's been animated with magic to counterattack whatever abilities you throw at it. The doll is here as a test."

"When do I start?"

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, go."

Goku backed up, sidestepping around the doll looking at it carefully before running towards it.

His pole extended as he swung from it intending to kick the doll.

The doll punched him in the chest sending him backwards.

Quickly Goku got up and his hair stuck up. He froze as he saw the doll run towards him.

Goku hopped in the air but the doll followed him kicking him to the ground.

The attacks had continued until eventually Goku managed to kick it to the ground.

Goku flew towards it punching and kicking it until the stuffing fell out.

"Goku!" Mr Popo called out to him. "Goku, the object of this isn't to kill the doll."

"You told me to attack it though."

"No, I told you to fight it."

Mr Popo sighed.

"Why? What's the point of fighting it? You said you were going to train me to become stronger."

"This is not the way to true strength. Sometimes the people who attack you aren't always going to be your enemy. Maybe in certain circumstances, someone had no choice but to hurt you. If you don't know the circumstances and you kill them what is accomplished?"

Goku shrugged.

"People grieve when they lose someone they love. When it's taken away from someone out of hatred, they became resentful if it festers they kill again. It accomplishes nothing."

Mr Popo smiled and softly patted Goku on the head.

"You must always remember that."

A red electric beam shot towards Krillin sending him flying in the air.

Freeza chuckled as he moved his hands in the air.

Goku gritted his teeth.

"Knock it off. Leave him alone."

The frost demon crushed his hands in a fist and Krillin's body burst into an explosion.

Fury welled up within even as he thought back to his former training once more.

"We've been training for six months. I could sense you've gotten stronger yet I could sense that you're holding back," Mr Popo said.

"I'm not holding back," Goku protested.

"Mr Popo's right," Kami said. "Somehow throughout your training with him you've gotten softer."

"No, I haven't. I'm still little old me."

Kami shared a glance with his bodyguard before Mr Popo looked away.

He folded his arms and stared at Goku.

"Then listen Goku, do me a favor," Mr Popo said.

"What is it, sir?"

"I want you to fight me like you're trying to kill me."

Goku's eyes widened.

"What but I don't want to kill you."

Mr Popo swung his fist as Goku who barely jumped out of the range of his attack.

"Well if you don't, I will."

He breathed out a white colored energy blast.

Goku moved his staff in front of his face blocking his energy blast but Mr Popo knocked the staff out of his hands.

It fell backwards towards the edge of the lookout.

Swiftly Goku dodged his attacks as he relentlessly lunged towards him with a wave of punches.

He turned and saw his staff behind him.

Carefully Goku stepped over. As Mr Popo lunged for him, Goku sidestepped his attack causing him to trip over Goku's pole and fall off the lookout. Mr Popo cried out as he was sent plummeting.

Goku peered over the edge with dread. Once he saw Mr Popo flying towards them, he chuckled.

"See I won and no one had to die."

"That wasn't a wise thing to do, Goku," Kami said.

The boy turned towards Kami.

"What do you mean?"

Kami sighed.

"Do you know of the lesson Mr Popo was trying to teach you?"

"No."

"If you do not attack with the intention of killing your enemies, it will endanger your life as well as the lives of the ones that you love."

"Well, you're wrong. That won't happen because I would kill them before they could do something like that."

Something foreign consumed him and all he could feel is rage as his power tapped from deep inside surged through his body.

'Such fragile life forms.'

He contemplated crushing them.

'It would be so easy. I wouldn't need to hold back. The others wouldn't be able to say anything.'

Goku turned. A small boy stepped backwards, his eyes wide.

He smiled stepping closer.

"Why are you walking away? Are you afraid?"

Gohan fell on his butt.

"Who are you? Whoever you are, you're not my dad."

'Stop it, that's your son. You can't attack him.'

Who was that voice? It sounded intimately familiar almost like Goku's voice.

'But I'm Goku.'

Another voice sprang up, but it was raspier than Goku's voice.

"No we're not. We're a monster.'

Goku clutched onto his arm with his right hand, his nails digging into his skin drawing blood.

Only then did the raspy voice fade away.

'I can't attack them. Gohan's my son. Piccolo's my friend.'

He glanced at Gohan, his lips fading into a frown. His eyebrows were contorted in barely controllable fury.

"Gohan, this is the last time I'm going to tell you. Take Piccolo and get out of here."

With that Gohan carried Piccolo and flew away as Goku turned to face the consequences of his rashness and inaction.


End file.
